Asesino
by Nyeferes
Summary: Cada vez que sostiene a Judgment él recuerda la clase de persona que es. Sabe que es un asesino. Sabe que no tiene salvación. Este Oneshot participa en el Reto: "El Lado Oscuro" del Foro" Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas".


¿Hace cuánto tiempo estaba viviendo aquella deplorable vida…? Ni siquiera él lo sabía con exactitud, tampoco es que valiera la pena saber la fecha clave en la que toda su vida se había convertido en una reverenda mierda. Lo que sí sabía era la sensación que tenía —desde aquel momento— al tomar entre sus manos a Judgment, poniendo su dedo índice en el gatillo, preparándose para disparar… ¿Qué clase de sentimiento era? Estaba casi seguro de que era una mezcla de dolor y memoria, como si su alma se trenzara en un fuerte rezo, mejor dicho una imploración, que pedía por el beneficio del olvido. Un olvido que nunca llegaba. ¡Y sí que lo esperaba! Lo deseaba, por eso prendía un cigarrillo y se quedaba contemplando el humo que se escapaba de sus labios, que se elevaba hasta fundirse con el aire presente y desaparecer de su vista. Y la fiel copa de vino en su otra mano, un arma de doble filo, que le proveía dos posibilidades: la primera, la más placentera, el placer de olvidarlo todo por unos minutos o un par de horas, hasta despertar, cuando se daba cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos que una feliz ilusión del alcohol; la segunda, se materializaba en una mano que se tendía hacia él sólo para sumergirlo en la desesperación y la culpa. Y lo lograba: lo desesperaba.

¿Cuándo había sucedido…?

En esa época el extenso trigal de la mansión de los Campbell estaba verde, la mayoría de las hebras aún no había brotado, por lo que el sembrado lucía falto de belleza. Había llegado a la ciudad en busca de su hermana gemela, quien había desaparecido una tarde tres años atrás, tras las pistas lo habían llevado hasta allí.

La madre de Marian había muerto en el cumpleaños número diez de los gemelos, los niños quedaron solos en el mundo ya que su padre era un exorcista y desde que se había unido a la Orden Negra no había regresado. Cada mes llegaba un sobre al orfanato donde los gemelos Cross estaban, Marian sabía que la Orden los enviaba, pero nunca aceptaba el dinero y le pedía a la Madre Superiora que los rechazara y devolviera a su emisor, para que su padre supiera que ellos no necesitaban nada de su progenitor.

Para compensar el rechazo del dinero, Marian salía a trabajar de lo que pudiera (lustrabotas, vendedor de periódicos, etcétera), mientras que su hermana realizaba tareas de costura para una modista reconocida. Solventaban sus gastos de aquella manera hasta que Marian conoció el juego del Póker y sus trampas, de aquella manera ganaba en un día de apuesta lo que no ganaba en dos meses de trabajo duro… No había mucho qué pensar, su hermana merecía vivir decentemente, no importaba cuál era su propio destino o si se iría al infierno —como le dijo la Madre Superiora cuando los rumores sobre un "niño pelirrojo tramposo" llegaron a sus oídos—. Pero entonces, una tarde su hermana sólo desapareció. Tenían trece años.

Desde ese día se había aferrado a Dios. Dios lo había castigado por haberse corrido del buen camino, por haber caído en la tentación y la avaricia, por eso no se apartaría del camino religioso, para que, de esa manera —aceptando el pecado— su hermana regresara. Aquel mes cuando el sobre de la Orden llegó, Marian escribió una carta y la metió dentro contándole a su padre que su gemela estaba desaparecida. Pasaron meses, pero su padre jamás respondió, ni mucho menos apareció.

A los catorce años, cansado de esperar una respuesta divina, Marian abandonó el orfanato para comenzar la búsqueda de su hermana. Vagó por meses por varios pueblos y ciudades hasta que llegó a la mansión de los Campbell. Encontró a un niño entre los trigos al que le preguntó por una joven pelirroja. El niño, sin mediar palabra, señaló un camino, convencido de que allí la había visto.

— ¿Hay una casa en esa dirección? —preguntó Marian.

—El viento trae el llanto de esa chica pelirroja hasta mis oídos. Ve a callarla, no me deja dormir —mandó el niño para luego desaparecer entre el verde del trigal.

Marian siguió su camino. Esta vez no se detuvo sino hasta localizar el lugar que el niño le había marcado. Se sentó sobre la rama de un frondoso árbol para tener vista perfecta del panorama. La casa no era tan grande como la de los Campbell, pero no tenía nada que envidiarle en cuanto a lujos. Alrededor había algunos animales, las gallinas estaban en libertad mientras que las ovejas y las vacas estaban acorraladas, pero más le interesaba encontrar algún caballo que pudiese robarse para escapar junto a su hermana. Sin darse cuenta sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse y, apoyado contra el tronco del árbol, de durmió.

Se despertó luego de una pesadilla, soñaba que estaba a punto de caerse en un pozo sin fondo. Para su sorpresa, tuvo que afirmarse contra el árbol para no caer realmente. Entonces fue cuando vio movimiento en la casa, entonces fue cuando la vio. No hacía falta acercarse demasiado para comprobar que era ella, aquella larguísima cabellera rojiza y el porte femenino eran suficiente prueba. Sus piernas temblaron, al fin… Se supo avanzando entre la hierba, como atontado, con las lágrimas corriendo por su cara.

— ¡Marian…! —exclamó la joven, dejando caer el recipiente con el que le daba alimento a las gallinas para abrazarlo con fuerza. Se apretó contra el cuerpo de su hermano en un abrazo, mientras lloraba.

Él sujetó la cara de su hermana con ambas manos para observarla, no parecía estar viviendo mal, llevaba un elegante vestido, pero tenía la mejilla hinchada y morada, como si hubiese sufrido algún golpe muy fuerte.

—Te he buscado… Todo este tiempo… —acarició la mejilla golpeada de la chica, quien enjugaba sus lágrimas.

—No es lo que crees...

Un ruido proveniente del interior de la casa lo hizo volver a la realidad, tomó la mano de su hermana para lanzarse en una carrera. Había olvidado los caballos, había olvidado su plan…

— ¡No, Marian! —gritó ella — ¡No quiero irme!

Luego, todo había pasado tan rápido… Un hombre salió de la pequeña mansión con un arma en la mano, le había pedido a gritos a la chica que entrara a la casa. Ella, al escuchar la voz masculina había temblado, Marian pensó que ese hombre era el opresor de su única familia. Sujetó bien fuerte la mano de su hermana para continuar corriendo.

— ¡Te dije que entraras a la casa! —gritó el hombre, encolerizado, apuntando a los gemelos mientras corría para alcanzarlos.

— ¡Marian! —volvió a gritar ella, queriendo soltarse del agarre de su hermano que la arrastraba para que corriera.

El hombre disparó, y la bala se incrustó en el suelo, casi rozando uno de los pies del pelirrojo.

— ¡Sólo un poco más! —gritó a su hermana sin dejar de correr.

Y otro disparo se dirigió directo a un brazo de la joven, Marian quedó paralizado mientras veía a su hermana soltarse involuntariamente de su mano y caer sobre un colchón de hierba, jadeando de dolor. Los cabellos rojizos le cubrieron el rostro, al joven pelirrojo le tomó menos de un segundo tomar la decisión de meter la mano dentro de su sobretodo para tomar su arma de fuego y dispararle al sujeto, dándole en la pierna. Su hermana lanzó un grito desesperado.

— ¡No, Marian, estás equivocado…!

Dando largas zancadas se acercó al hombre y comenzó a golpearlo con furia, la pelirroja se puso en pie sujetándose el brazo herido para intentar detener la ira de su hermano.

Alertados por los gritos, los sirvientes de la pequeña mansión salieron para socorrer a su amo pero Marian sujetó su pistola y comenzó a disparar. Uno a uno fueron cayendo, estaba cegado y no le importó que fuesen mujeres o ancianos… Y aquella sensación le daba algo de placer, se sentía poderoso.

Luego de la masacre, con más de una docena de cadáveres en el suelo, llegó el silencio, sólo se oía el llanto desesperado de la joven. Marian Cross la miró, ofendido por la reacción de su hermana.

—Ven conmigo —ordenó, tendiéndole su mano.

—Marian… —balbuceó, y en sus ojos vio terror y reproche.

— ¡Ven conmigo! —le gritó obligándola a sujetar su mano.

— ¡No…! —se negó ella, esforzándose por liberarse — ¡¿Qué hiciste, Marian?!

— ¡Lo que tenía que hacer, María, todo esto fue por ti! ¡Vámonos, ahora! —exigió.

Al ver la negativa se sintió rabioso, desconsolado. No estaba con los pies en la tierra cuando apuntó al corazón de María y disparó…

—Te dije que vinieras conmigo —murmuró, casi sonriendo.

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de que el pecho de su hermana había dejado de moverse, ella ya no estaba respirando, ella estaba muriendo…

¿Y qué sentía en el presente…?

Al tomar a Judgment entre sus manos recordaba su pecado, el pecado imperdonable. Y al mirarse en un espejo veía el lado derecho de su rostro cubierto por la media máscara, aquella que llevaba por haber llamado al Conde del Milenio para resucitar a María, aquella que cubría su vergüenza, la marca de la maldición que le había hecho su hermana convertida en Akuma, la que le recordaba que era un asesino. Pero no se arrepentía, porque cada vez que invocaba la Grave of María podía ver a su hermana una vez más.


End file.
